


A Backwards Movement In Space

by IceWolf1208



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Time Travel, Will add more tags as I go, charles smith x reader, modern! reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceWolf1208/pseuds/IceWolf1208
Summary: You suddenly find yourself in the distant past after a late night singing gig! You have no idea what year it is or where you are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is inspired by Tumblr User Heart-Of-Gold-Outlaw https://heart-of-gold-outlaw.tumblr.com/  
> Show them all the love <3
> 
> This is my first fanfic on archiveogourown, all constuctive criticism is welcome, please point out all grammar flaws and incorrect spelling <3  
> Y/N= your name/ whatever it is you go by  
> F/N= First name, whatever your mother calls you when angry lol  
> L/N= last name, what you are called by coaches

You felt sleep engulfing you,as you started finally drifting off to sleep, your phone rang. It was your manager, and he was asking you to come sing at this club that he had happened to find himself in and was doing open mic night“It’ll be fun, “he said, “These people will just eat up all your Alicia Keys covers, I promise.” You could practically feel his puppy dog eyes drilling into you. You sigh. “Since when can I say no to you dude?” He squealed happily, and of course you laughed. “Give me like an hour to get dresses and I'll walk over there okay?” He hums yes and hangs up on you. You put on some skinny jeans, black high top converse, a black tank top, and tied a jean jacket around your waist. Making sure you grabbed all your essentials  you walk out of the door.

Arriving at the venue, you spy your manager pacing nervously in the corner. You wave at him and he runs up and hugs you. “ Y/N  I'm so glad you got here safely! Come and meet the manager of the club.” He ushers you over you over towards a short woman with lots of piercings and tattoos. You make small talk for a while until  the band that was playing finished the last song. She goes up on stage and introduces you to the crowd.

 

You killed it as always.

 

When you get finished with your three songs plus and encore the woman gives you her cards and her personal number and ask you to return to the club anytime you want. You smile and accept them, giving her and your manager a hug.  Your manager offered to walk you home but you politely declined and the left the club. Your walk home was a lot quicker than your walk the club, probably because the promise of sleep was behind your doors. Quickly opening and shutting the door to your apartment, you flung yourself into bed, not even bothering to shower or change clothes. “I’ll do it in the morning.” You thought as your drifted off to sleep.

 

Your dreams have always been weird, but you never dream of cowboys. There were 4 of them around you, sitting up on horses and staring down at you. Three of them were caucasian, with black, blonde, and brown hair respectively. The other, however, was dark skinned, with long flowing black hair. He was the one who got off his horse and asked if you were okay.

 

You woke up slowly, feeling oddly cold. **_“It’s never cold in the morning, if anything it’s always hot.”_** You sat up and your hair felt wet. **_“This is so weird”_** You completely stand up and find yourself slightly covered in snow! “Okay Y/N, this is going into the weird dream journal.” You mumble to yourself and see if there’s anything you can use to wake yourself up. Any sort of pain or threat of death always works for you. Looking around your surroundings, the closest thing to you is an old abandoned house. “Might as well get out of this cold.” You say and head towards the house. The door appeared to be kicked open, chairs were knocked over, and the table was split in half. “What a shit show, wonder if there’s anything sharp around here.” You search cabinets, drawers, under rugs, but you found nothing. “It seems my brain has bested me.” You say loudly, for some reason. “My subconscious reigns supreme over me in my dreams yet again.” You yet again all but yell, as you wander throughout the house, trying to seem as clueless as you can. You walk into a room with a bed, and under that bed you spy something shiny, and you lunge for it. The object you now hold in your hands is a chain and broken locket..

 

Confused, you get down on your hands and knees and look under the bed. You dry heave.

There’s a body, a woman's body. Her throat is slashed and she missing a breast. Tears prick at the corners of your eyes. **_“What is wrong with me, I never dream up things like this, not even in nightmares.”_** You take a shaky breath and try to compose yourself. “This dream has to end.” You whisper, and grab the locket. It was snapped in half, to it has a jagged end. You carefully pressed the sharp end into your arm, drawing blood. You’re still here. You press a little harder, still here.

You start hyperventilating. “I-I this always works, why isn’t it working!” You whisper frantically. You look at the woman one more time. “Do… you want me to do that, fucked up brain.” You hiss at yourself. You gulp hard, and grasp the broken locket one more time. “Okay, you’re the boss.” You press the sharp end against your throat, and are about to break skin when you hear hooves and male voices.

 

“There is a set of footprints leading to this house. Should we check it out arthur?” One male says. The other one, having a thick country accent, replies, “Say ready in case it’s an O'driscoll.” You hear the sound of guns being cocked and you panic. You can’t think of anywhere to hide and soon footsteps are approaching the cabin. As a last minute decision, you pull the woman from under the bed, gagging, and you slide under. You prop her up in front of you and tuck yourself into a ball as you hear two sets of footsteps enter the cabin. 

They stop as they survey the damage in the main room of the cabin. One of them gives a low whistle. “No one but a wolf, or an O'driscoll would do this.” The one with the country accent says, and you hear one of them kick the table. “I’ll check this other room Arthur, you go see if there’s anyone hiding out behind the house.” One of them quickly walk out of the house, and the other one hasn’t taken a step.  **_“It’s okay, I’ll just hide here until they leave, and when they do I’ll figure out some other way to wake up, if this is even a dream.”_ ** The one still in the house takes slow steps towards the bed. “Poor woman, you should be given a proper burial.” He grabs the woman and lays her gently on the floor. He then walks out of the room and you can’t hear him anymore.

 

Gently sighing, you go to get out from under the bed, but someone grabs your foot and drags you out from under it. Of course you’re kicking and screaming and punching, but they flip you on your stomach and sit on your back. “Get off me! I’ll kill you, let me go!” You’re screaming and spitting and trying to buck the guy off of you, but he’s too heavy. “Are you calm now?” He asks when you stop struggling. You say nothing. “We’re not going to hurt you, not like those men did to your mother.”

 

Huh? Mother? **_“Actually thinking about it, you and that poor woman have the same skin colour, hair colour, and eye colour, even the same shape eyes! If he thinks I’m a victim in whatever happened here, maybe he actually won’t hurt me.”_ **

 

You sniffled, and starting sobbing. “How did you know that was my mother?” He gets off of you, helps you up, and smiles. “You have the same eyes.” You nod, and look at the man who was restraining you just a moment ago. He looks oddly familiar, dark skin, long black flowing hair… Odd…

 

Anyway, you pick this moment the walk outside of the cabin, taking a good look at your surroundings. As far as the eye could see, there was nothing but snow and trees, and maybe some wildlife if you look hard enough. “So um, I noticed that you’re all alone.” The man said, carrying your ‘mother’ over his shoulder. “If you need somewhere to go, or at least a way off the mountain, you could come back to camp with us.” As if on cue, the other man came stomping around the corner of the cabin and had opened his mouth as if to say something, but shut it promptly after seeing you. “Charles…” he said, with his relaxed southern drawl,”Who is this?” 

 

“Oh! I’m F/N L/N, but just call me Y/N.” You say, and offer a hand to Arthur(?). He shakes it reluctantly, giving Charles (?) a weird look the entire time. “Nice to meet you, I guess. I’m Arthur Morgan, and this is Charles Smith.” Arthur says pointing himself and Charles. You nod, and offer Charles a handshake too. He accepts it, and you can’t help but notice how warn his hands are, compared to both yours and Arthurs. “Well it was nice to meet the both of you, but I’m afraid I have to go, somewhere, anywhere really. Just gotta get out of here.” You grumble that last part and rub your arms, just now noticing how cold they were. 

 

“Uh, no. You’re coming back to camp with us, to at least get warm.” Charles says, and Arthur nods in agreement. “Yeah, besides, if you’re going to be out here you need more weather appropriate clothes.” When he says this you remembered that you are only in a tank top in this snow.  **_“Damn, I seem to have no other choice. Since this doesn’t seem to be a dream, I can’t die until I figure out a way out, inception rules.”_ **  You flash them bother your best smile, “Okay, yes you two are right. I will come back with you to you camp, warm up, maybe get some better clothes, and be on my way.” You look at Charles. “I see no point in burying my mother, lets leave her somewhere peaceful looking and hope she’s resting well.” He gives you a confused look, but follows you anyway as you lead him to a small clearing that sits buy frozen little stream. 

 

“This will have to do, lay her down please.” He does this, and you say whatever prayer comes to mind in your head, bowing your head and saying it to yourself. You patt his shoulder to show that you’re ready to go, and calls his horse over, helps you get on the back of the saddle and sets off towards the camp.


	2. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to fix things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally uploaded that first chapter and it’s bad

Ok hello, I made one chapter and then radio silence. Not cool, I know but it for a good reason. I want to re-write that first chapter, I can do better and I will. The second is on the way, but I just want to fix the first one first. Sorry for the delay.


End file.
